Désolé
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Quand Lucius rentre chez lui, tard, il pense trouver sa femme couchée et endormie mais à sa place une lettre... Song-fic sur la chanson Désolé de Amel Bent, fic corrigé.


Coucou!! Alors voilà une song-fic sur la chanson d'Amel Bent "_**désolée**_**"**. J'espère que cela vous plaira. C'est sur le couple Lucius/Narcissa et Drago est un peu présent aussi.

Merci à Lily la tigresse 56 pour sa correction!! Allez voir ses fics.

ndc: Bonjour les gens!! Alors voilà, si vous n'avez pas encore lu de fics de littlebeatlle (grr!! pas bien!! il faut toutes les lire!!)( LB: Eh oh, là! Agresse pas mes lecteurs!!) vous ne me connaissez donc pas. Je suis Lily, amatrice de HG/DM et HG/SS et un peu aussi HP/GW. J'écris des OS pour l'instant, mais une fic est en préparation

Mes OS sont en HG/DM et sont classés M donc pas pour les ptits jeunes (mdrrr!! enfin il parait!!)(LB: Non, s'il vous plait, les enfants, n'allez pas voir, vous allez être choqué par son esprit tordus ptdr!!)

Avis aux amateurs: Flux et reflux, recueil d'OS par Lily la tigresse56

bisous!!

Rated : K

Les personnages sont à JKR.

Bah je crois que tout est dit je vous laisse lire.(ndc: oui il est temps quand même!! C'est tellement beau en dessous!!)

* * *

_**Désolée**_

Il était 1 heure du matin quand Lucius Malefoy rentra chez lui dans le célèbre manoir Malefoy. Nous étions le 12 juillet, il faisait chaud, il était en vacances mais il avait dit à sa femme que des affaires urgentes l'attendaient et qu'elle ne devait pas l'attendre avec son fils pour manger et aller se coucher. Ses affaires s'appelaient Angela Zabini. Bien sûr, sa femme le savait et il savait qu'elle savait, tous le savaient mais il se cachait quand même, donnant toujours un prétexte. Pourquoi se donnait-il cette peine? Peut-être pour ne pas faire encore plus souffrir cette femme qui l'avait épousé, cette femme qui l'aimait, la seule qui lui ai jamais prouvé et dit cet amour, pas même sa mère ne l'avait fait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre conjugale, s'attendant à la voir endormie dans leurs draps de soie verte, ses yeux glaciaux et si pénétrants fermés. Etendue dans ce lit à Baldaquin en chêne, sculpté. Elle aura pris la moitié de sa place comme d'habitude. Il se déshabillerait silencieusement puis se coucherait près d'elle, la tête de sa femme sur son torse, il aurait senti une larme couler, il aurait caresser ses cheveux blonds puis ils se serraient endormis ainsi...

Mais quand il la porte fut ouverte, il ne la vit pas. Il vit un lit vide, un mauvais pressentiment le tirailla. Il l'enfouit au plus profond de lui. Il ferma doucement la porte comme il faisait d'habitude pour ne pas la réveiller. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit dessus. Il était froid, son cœur se serra. Quand il revenait son lit était toujours chaud, elle le réchauffait par sa présence. Aujourd'hui, il lui parut glacial.

Alors il vit une lettre qui avait l'air d'une beuglante. Il approcha sa main lentement et plus sa main approchait plus il avait du mal à respirer. Finalement il l'a prît, ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Quand il l'ouvrit, le monde s'arrêta de tourné quand il entendit la voix de sa femme qui chantait, il la reconnu entre mille.

_C' que je vais te dire n'est pas facile  
C'est toujours plus dur quand on aime  
J'ai pesé le pour et le pire  
Mais avec toi, c'est toujours pareil  
Tu dis que tu nous aimes  
Que moi, c'est pas pareil !  
Alors, pourquoi, t'es pas le même  
A chaque fois qu'elle appelle ?  
_

Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Il ne voulait pas voir!

_Je suis désolée !  
Mais c'est ici qu'on va se quitter  
J' ai essayer de garder la tête haute  
Dans l'ombre d'une autre,  
Je ne peux plus supporter  
Je suis désolée !  
_

Un pieu s'enfonça dans sa poitrine à chaque mot. Il aurait voulu hurler, crier, supplier, pleurer...

_Je me voile la face et je le sais  
Je ne veux voir que ce qu'il me plaît  
Mais toutes les traces qu'elle laisse  
Ce n'est pas à moi de les cacher  
Oui, je t'ai donné le choix  
J' n'ai pas envie mais j' l'ai fait pour toi  
Si tu lui dis les mêmes choses qu'à moi  
Je comprends qu'on en soit là !  
_

Il couru jusqu'à l'armoire de sa femme et l'ouvrit d'un grand coup. Rien, vide, son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Il se précipita devant la coiffeuse. Il l'a revit coiffer longuement ses longs cheveux blonds qui étaient sa fierté, à elle mais aussi à lui. Il ouvrit un tiroir. Ses bijoux avaient disparu, tous sauf ceux qu'il lui avait offert.

_Je suis désolée !  
Mais c'est ici qu'on va se quitter  
J'ai essayer de garder la tête haute  
Dans l'ombre d'une autre,  
Je ne peux plus supporter !_

Une larme coula le long de sa joue quand il vit son alliance posée sur sa table de nuit. Il la prit dans sa main comme un trésor, comme il la touchait, elle, au début...

_Je suis désolée !  
Mais c'est ici qu'on va se quitter  
J'ai essayer de garder la tête haute  
Dans l'ombre d'une autre,  
Je ne peux plus supporter !_

Il se dirigea vers le lit chancelant, se mit à genou de son côté à elle du lit, les mains jointes appuyées sur le lit, priant Merlin pour que tout ceci soit un horrible cauchemar, la bague entre ses deux mains. Des larmes coulant en abondance sur son visage si dur autrefois et maintenant dévasté par la douleur et la lame qui s'était enfoncé au plus profond de lui.

_J'aimerais comprendre mais j'y arrive pas  
Tu sais que j'ai toujours été là  
Dis-moi ce qu'elle a fait pour toi ?  
J'aurais p't-être pas dû tout donner,  
Essayer de te faire changer  
Je te laisse avec tes regrets  
Je suis désolée !_

Non, ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Non, c'était impossible. NON! Il ne le supporterai pas! Il l'aimait, oui à la folie, passionnément. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il se rendait compte à quel point. Tous ses remords, ses regrets remontaient à la surface. Tous voulaient sortir et le seul moyen fut de pleurer encore et encore, en murmurant des "je t'aime, je suis désolé, tellement désolé, pardonne moi..." Pendant ce temps la chanson continuait...

_Je suis désolée !  
Mais c'est ici qu'on va se quitter  
J'ai essayer de garder la tête haute  
Dans l'ombre d'une autre,  
Je ne peux plus supporter !_Non, il l'a retrouverai, la convaincrai de revenir, ne la trahirai plus jamais, lui dirai tout les jours combien il l'aimait, combien elle était belle, combien elle était importante, lui dirai que ce ne sera jamais la deuxième, qu'elle est la seule et l'unique qui compte et qu'il regardera et ceci pour toujours.

_Je suis désolée !  
Mais c'est ici qu'on va se quitter  
J'ai essayer de garder la tête haute  
Dans l'ombre d'une autre,  
Je ne peux plus supporter !  
_  
Il sentit les draps qui sentaient encore son odeur, si particulière, douce mais envoutante... Il se rappelle leurs nuit de noce passionnée, la naissance de son fils qui s'était faite dans ce lit, leur première dispute, la première fois qu'elle avait compris qu'il l'avait trahie. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur son visage.

_Je suis désolé._

La voix de Narcissa murmura un "je t'aime" puis l'enveloppe se déchira en milles morceaux. Il hurla un "moi aussi" déchirant et pleura de plus belle.

Soudain il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il tourna la tête, le visage plein de larmes et vit son fils nonchalamment appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte. Le regardant avec dédain et mépris, comme aucun fils ne devrait regarder son père. Son cœur détruit se pinça. Il avait décidément tout raté.

-C'est ta faute, tu le sais? dit le jeune homme.

Lucius hocha simplement la tête.

-Et maintenant, tu pleures? Tu veux quoi? M'attendrir? Son pardon ou le mien? Elle te l'a donné déjà trop de fois! Combien de fois je l'ai entendu pleurer à cause de toi!! hurla Drago.

Il regarda son fils, rempli de rage et de souffrance et se promit de tout faire pour aider cet adolescent en détresse.

-Je sais, répondit-il simplement alors que les larmes s'apaisaient un peu.

-Tu sais? Reprit le jeune, hurlant de plus belle. Non, tu ne sais pas! Tu n'as jamais été là pour la soutenir! Pourquoi? Hein,pourquoi l'avoir fait souffrir?? Pourquoi l'avoir abandonnée!

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues du fils.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que j'avais peur...

Son fils le regarda interloqué et rit d'un rire sans joie et disant, de façon méprisante:

-Toi? Tu as eu peur!? Et de quoi?

-De trop vous aimer... J'ai peur d'aimer...

Drago regarda son père, les yeux troublés par ses larmes. Son père qu'il avait à un moment pris pour un héros puis pour le monstre qui faisait pleurer sa mère. A cet instant, il n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre, il était juste un homme malheureux qui ouvrait les yeux sur le gâchis de sa vie.

Hésitant, il s'approcha de ce nouvel homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le regarda pleurer sur le lit de son amour et lui posa doucement la main sur l'épaule et murmura, hésitant:

-Tu sais, cette année, une amie m'a apprit qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur d'aimer parce que c'était la meilleure façon de tout perdre.

Son père releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Quand son fils avait-il autant grandi? Quand est-il devenu ce jeune homme?

-Elle est chez Androméda, continua Drago.

Lucius le prit dans ses bras. La première étreinte d'un père à son fils depuis au moins dix ans. Drago, un peu surpris finit par y répondre.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le père reprit en regardant intensément son fils:

-Quand as-tu autant grandi? Je me rappelle de toi, petit garçon qui courrait partout, il sourit à ce souvenir, sourire qui contrastait avec les larmes de ces joues. Je suis fier de toi, fils.

Il lui baisa le front et lui murmura je t'aime. Puis il prit une cape et marcha de son pas conquérant vers la porte ouverte quand Drago lui demanda où il allait, il répondit:

-Chercher la femme de ma vie et tenter de réparer mes conneries.

Son fils sourit. Sourire qui s'agrandit quand il entendit son père dire:

-Faudra que tu nous la présentes ton amie!

Oui, c'étati fini de cet homme froid qu'il avait pour Père. Il aurait un vrai père et sa mère un vrai mari aimant. Il sourit et sortit de la chambre en se dirigeant vers la sienne le cœur léger...

* * *

Alors, cela vous a plu? Je l'espère, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis svp!!

A bientôt!

Ndc: Bah moi j'ai adoré!! Cette facette de Lucius n'est jamais vue, et c'est très émouvant!

N'oubliez pas la petite review!! Ca fait toujours plaisir!!

Bisous et a bientôt!!

Lily


End file.
